pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Any/W Dwarven Gladiator Farmer
This build sux, no energy management for warriors >.< Pretty much the best and easiest way to farm with a Tactics build. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:20, 23 March 2008 (EDT) Energy? lulz nm, for some reason i though "OYN!" was 5 energy--Goldenstar 16:31, 23 March 2008 (EDT) :Lol, okay. A Zealous weapon should cover the 5 energy every 22 seconds. Otherwise Bonetti's could be used. Or cyclone and whirlwind for awesome E-management. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:34, 23 March 2008 (EDT) ::Just make this Any/W. --20pxGuildof 18:53, 23 March 2008 (EDT) How about recommending Swordsmanship as a dumpstat (some synergy with both Riposte optionals) and a note to dump into axe mastery instead for triple chop optional? Figuring out which stats to dump points into, depending on primary profession & optional skills, is currently being left to the user. Seeing as so few points are allocated in the skillbar, I think the article would benefit from adding advice about stats in the variants section. (I'd do it myself if I had any experience at all with the build.) --War Pig5 04:45, 4 April 2008 (EDT) Where can i farm with this build ?? Possible Smite farmer? Build needs some adjustments, but might be able to farm smites. Need suggestions on this though and possibly somebody (if not me) testing it. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 04:36, 27 March 2008 (EDT) Example: prof=w/any tact=12+1+1 strength=12+1stabilitydefenseheadbuttyour knees!"the limit!"signetchargeno pain/build Yet to test this. My Warrior has rather low Norn ranks, so Id appreciate it if someone else would test this. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 04:43, 27 March 2008 (EDT) I don't think Brawling Headbutt -> On Your Knees works on a non-warrior without an IAS. They get hit wiht a 2 sec knockdown, with a .75 second aftercast, which leaves 1.25 seconds. You lose 1 adrenaline because of brawling headbutt, so you have to attack before using another adrenaline skill. With a sword or axe, teh attack rate is 1.3 seconds, meaning you'll be late for casting On Your Knees. I might be wrong since I havent tested it, but if I am right, use dwarven stability -> grapple -> on your knees -> glad defense. Probably worth mentioning. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:10, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :Hmm. Drop EC for Prot Strike? --71.229 20:12, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::The above build is for a warrior primary, which have stonefist gauntlets, which solves htat problem. I'm talking about the build in general. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:21, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::Regardless, Prot Strike? --71.229 20:22, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::::That would work. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:29, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::::It does work. KD is 2 seconds, one hit is like 1.33 seconds. Dunno about aftercast, but I used this and it worked. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 01:33, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::If you took prot strike how would you run to the smites anyway? -- 19pxKlumpeet.ŧ. . 07:01, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::This is about the normal build, not the smite one. Aparently Rickyvantof has tested it, so no need to worry. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:11, 24 April 2008 (EDT) couple things on the derv, conviction is suggested, but it's a stance, and you're trying to stay in GD all the time. also, why not add Great Dwarf Armor to variants at the very least?--Reason.decrystallized 03:57, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :You can change it yourself. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:08, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::i'm always hesitant about messing with someone else's 'great' vetted build.--Reason.decrystallized 15:01, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::If you're putting a stupid variant like Mending on a WoH Monk, then you should be hesitant. But if it's a clear error or flaw (such as that), then go ahead. I fixed it anyway (and put in Fleeting Stability in it's place). -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:03, 15 July 2008 (EDT) I say, Under the build it says Dolyak would require a warrior primary, however, Warrior is already secondary, thus warrior primary=impossible AND unneeded. 75.68.190.167 16:13, 26 November 2008 (EST) Skyrim Kron :Dolyak's Signet attribute = ? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:14, 26 November 2008 (EST) Archive? Discuss. Life 06:28, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :It still works, so no. [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 06:34, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::Was going for the whole "not used anymore", "fallen out of favor", or "better alternatives" thing, but w/e, its fine. Life 06:39, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Where? This page could use a list of places where you can farm and what you get there. Like the build. -- [[User:Karasu|'Karasu']] (''talk'') 08:15, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Serrated Shield Shouldn't the Equipment section mention this? Seems like the stats fit perfectly. Throan Loremaker 10:49, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :It mentions that it needs a -2/stance shield, that's enough. --'-Chaos-' 10:54, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::It's a +30 hp, -2/stance shield that's free if you have the equipment upgrade. Most other builds usually list weapons that are fit the build perfectly, after stating the optimal equipment stats. Anyway, just trying to help here. Throan Loremaker 13:01, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Grapple? I use GD, Grapple, OKN, and Dolyak sig to famr balthy points whenim just bored as hell, and works. i prefer Dolyak/grapple insted if its a primary warrior. And if you arent a Primary warrior, get a cheap alcohal for dwarven stability. 21:02, October 18, 2009 (UTC)